fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NutikTehWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Guardian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ZoshiX (talk) 14:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Winner! Maroon (♂) attacks with a red needle ( ) with explosive properties. He is a Red Creeper Walker. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 23:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC)' Listen to me, and listen to me DAMN GOOD AND WELL Killing Ethan in a fucking video game is one thing. But when you go and start spilling load after load of personal information about him, then you're the one in fucking fault. Me and PS managed to convince LD to remove the permaban. But you're still going to be banned for one fucking week. And listen to this clearly, you fucking immature cunt. If you EVER, EVER, EVER pull this fucking shit again, then I personally will fucking permaban your sorry, whiny ass to the fucking nethersphere where you will rot forever. And we'll see to it your account gets fucking globally terminated for it, and you'll be locked out of wikia permanently. Get this through your thick fucking skull, because I'm not saying it again. If you have a problem with somebody being annoying or disrespectful, contact us over it. DO NOT GO AND SPILL LARGE AMOUNTS OF PERSONAL FUCKING INFORMATION ABOUT SAID PERSON, YOU UNGRATEFUL, LOWLY, GOD FORSAKEN SWINE. COME BACK AND TRY IT AGAIN. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:55, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Please Read/Respond Riolu. Dear Riolu617, I apologize deeply about the inconvenience, but you are safe. People don't know your in Portable, they aren't allowed to look in the school and just stare at you, and they can not harm you. I just want you to know that so at least you feel a little bit safer. People have arguments at times, and I notice I over reacted. If you would like, I will do the same for myself, and we can be even. What do you say, can we be friends again? Sincerely, Your old pal, CHASE248Talk no and for the millionth time, its not me they care about, its my identity Couple of things. A) I'm very sure there were no robbers there, the game is for ages 10-16 ish there, not 35. It's barely Violent. They just don't care about a stray identity reveal. Not only but also HOW CAN THEY STEAL YOUR STUFF WITHOUT PASSES OR ANYTHING?! B) They might as well just take someone much closer than you. C) Why are you still worried if it never happened, just stay happy! D) The chance of there being someone evil there is very very VERY low. CHASE248Talk Obviously the user is not interested in communicating with you right now, and I think if you give him some time to settle down you'll get further than if you continue to nag him about it. If you need to talk to him about this personally, I would suggest doing it somewhere where you aren't blocked and have more ways to communicate than your wiki talk page. Just my advice. I'm not irritated or anything, but I would suggest waiting and taking the discussion elsewhere. Talk 02:58, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but I try to talk to him at school, and he tries to literally AVOID me. I'll leave him alone for a while. CHASE248Talk You have been unblocked. Because I found out exactly why you got mad at Ethan. Ethan is an annoying twat, and now he's permabanned. Enjoy. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:28, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't care how annoying Ethan is, it was still completely unacceptable for Chase to spill his personal stuff like that. The ban has been re-implemented to last 3 days. Talk 05:31, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I'll agree with that. But I'm not unbanning Ethan. LD agrees with me perfectly on that. Hell, he even agreed with me unbaning Chase, but hey. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Wh-wha? Well, that was unexpected .___. CHASE248Talk Oh wait- Zoshers, Bad new apon this. My old week expiry ended in 2 days, you extended it instead of shortened it, unless that's what you were expecting? CHASE248Talk Tried to change the block to expire on Monday but it wouldn't let me. I'll just remove the ban then. Talk 16:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC) CHASE248Talk Nyoop ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 23:58, May 16, 2014 (UTC)' :Confusion DMSwordsmaster Talk ; 00:18, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::It's the countdown to FBCon. ' [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 00:20, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::NYYEECH countdowns like that make me paranoid as fuck DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:30, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Gaah Grr. As far as I can see from your story Poisonshot hasn't reacted yet. It might be viable to: - Spam PS Get PS to react. - Go on alone (nope) - Find someone else I'm not going to ask, but in case you need something, chuck me a post. I'll be able to reply to some extent throughout the week, though any real work (spriting, storyline) won't really happen outside weekends. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 08:06, May 18, 2014 (UTC) About my character (Radiant) I just stayed up way too long working on my character's abilities. Could you take a look at what I've done whenever you come on next and let me know what you think of my character's abilities? Let me know if he's way overpowered or anything? I figure whatever power my character has is greatly mitigated by being an ATK-based attacker with low ATK and high MAG, though I can somewhat see Soul Drift (with what I've done with it now) being a little overpowered for his fourth life. To be fair though his fourth life is basically one big, prolonged desperate moment and I have him as a slight sitting duck during the main overpowered moments, so it might not be too bad. Anyway, I might not be on much for the remainder of today, so you can still leave a comment on my user page to guide me towards getting my abilities balanced properly. Stuff you put on the internet lingers for quite a while- I can always just check what you've said when I do come back on. ;) RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 09:08, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Gift Pets Nerosity Mutated Poker C-Shroom // Haunted Audio Stone (♀ // -): Nerosity's shroom-lobe is torn open and acts as a speaker that, for some reason, only plays smooth jazz. She can also become a non-sapient HAUNTED AUDIO STONE which exhibits no unusual properties other than a faint rattling noise. Huestin Mutated Chronos Bacteria // Arach Crossbow (genderless // -): Huestin is covered in web-like fibers that are excellent for use in bowstrings. They can also become a non-sapient ARACH CROSSBOW which exhibits no unusual properties and can be used as a regular weapon. Enjoy. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 01:47, June 2, 2014 (UTC)' Storyshet I've decided to abandon hopes of DMS reacting and I've written a little something more. You turn to describe what happened in the Forest area. GET WRITING Could you please start writing again? Fire InThe HoleTalk 14:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Chase, that message you left me yesterday... If you didn't realize it, I SAW that message you left me on chat yesterday Just one - you DON'T say "screw you" while I'm AFK doing my own business. Did I make myself obvious and clear?'' Jrparrish (talk) 04:49, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Jrparrish'' Help Hey, NutikTehWolf, i need some help for drawing, my art is BAD, can you help me? :D Aeinstein (talk) 18:30, August 17, 2014 (UTC) My friend KassiasGrandiel needs help with pixel art. I am going to show the picture to you via private messages on Kongregate. It's a drawing of carmilla pet and carmilla's blade. Josewong (talk) 22:01, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :by [[User:Josewong|Josewong] neux'd. I'm going with the assumption that if he wanted that information up, he'd do it himself. We don't appreciate unwarranted stalking.] ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 00:58, August 20, 2014 (UTC)' FYI: We've been really lenient with this on you, but repeating the same exact message or message content across multiple userpages is spamming. If you've got something important to say, just involve one or two people in charge, and if more people need to know about it, leave a message on the news section of the main page, the main page talk, or the general chat room. Jussayin', because Wikia may or may not crack down on spam. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates) ' 21:29, September 16, 2014 (UTC)' God Damnit Chase What did we say about spamming shit in multiple people's talk pages?? Just updating your profile and adding an !!IMPORTANT!! in the edit summary is enough. Besides, you'll be gone for less than a week. Two weeks is the limit unless you have a good reason for being gone. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:46, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Nutik, come back to the chat please. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 01:43, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Please use the Chat blog to request people to come back into chat. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) @Chatstuffs Nutik, I want to honestly say that I'm sorry about all the h*ck I put you through in chat. There's really no excuse for it, I took my inappropriately placed ego in front of the responsibilities that actually came with the title, and even more important, my decency as a member of the community. And I want to thank you and Jr for going and getting my actions out there, or else this thing would probably have gone on even longer. I'm sorry, Noots, and I hope that you don't let this colour your opinion of me and that we can continue to, or at least later become, be friends. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ''' 14:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Ty Thanks for teh fix! Strangely, my phone won't show the new version :\. Awesome though! Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:47, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Come back to Roblox, had a sudden crash. Come back to Roblox, if you see this in time. Computer I had crashed and BIOS started beeping random notes at me, so that's done for until I pretty much get a new computer. Currently on cam's to be able to leave the message, while he is setting up a different computer for me, an even probably laggier computer. Jrparrish (talk) 04:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) :UPDATE - I notice the fact that you are probably going to be offline for the rest of the night, i got a different temporary computer for now, it's actually faster then my previous computer, and better graphics card. MAYBE i can see if TF2 graphics will actually work. Anyways, tomorrow or a different day, we can work on the shop. Im already fixing up the Music brick thing. Jrparrish (talk) 05:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) When you get yer account back Preferably by sticking a knife in your dumbass brother's throat, let me know and I'll get rid of yer ban. Because account hijacking is something to take relatively seriously. Your account is banned, but you can edit talk pages to inform us when you're back. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:27, February 23, 2015 (UTC). Okay, so I've gotten it under control (ish), by deals. *sigh* (only way) So he might be done for a while, but I do wish to say, I hope you'll find it obvious when he retakes control. (He knows me very well, so yeh.) NutikTehWolfTalk 21:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Because you know, god forbid you actually get your parents to do something about the piece of shit brother of yours. Or grab a kitchen knife and slit his throat in his fucking sleep. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:44, February 23, 2015 (UTC) So, for the deal, he wanted me to say this, "Hurr hurr I'm a pussy who can't fight irl so I pick on my younger brother to give some semblence of meaning to my pathetic, worthless life hurr hurr Chase is so much better than me hurr hurr also vandalize and hack my tumblr please hurr hurr" If you wanna send him any hate mail here's his tumblr: removed NutikTehWolfTalk 21:52, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :I fixed that message for ye. But yeah, is knifing him in his sleep an option? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:01, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, no. But, as bad news, it's bugged now and says that "DMSwordsmaster Unblocked NutikTehWolf (blocked), 17:40" Still won't let me edit or chat, and bugged :/ Wikia's currently taking a dump I guess. NutikTehWolfTalk 22:03, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Eh, wikia's buggy. It'll fix itself soon enough most likely. How about grabbing a ballbat and breaking his kneecaps while he's busy shitposting on some website? Or, you know, getting your useless ass parents to actually be parents for once about the guy who's breaking your expensive hardware?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:06, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Turns out he managed to fix it (thankfully.) Also, just an idea (because I wanna chat with ye guys so bad ;^;) Maybe reban me and unban me and see if that does anything? NutikTehWolfTalk 22:12, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Oh. Well, y'know, he still shouldn't be a piece of shit to you. You ARE brothers after all. Maybe actually standing up for his little brother would be worth more than "hurr I'm a big meathead so i gotta act big and meatheady durr". And you know, there's still the shit of him hitting you with a pipe apparently and your parents apparently sitting around with their thumbs up their asses. And I don't think that'd work. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:14, February 23, 2015 (UTC) It's worth a shot, eh? Also, he did it gently (I'm sure of it) because it was more sarcastic. Honestly, though, we don't hate each other. We just like to rather joke around with this kind of crap. The usual with us. We're assholes to each other on purpose. NutikTehWolfTalk 22:20, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Y'coulda at least told us that before then. ...Is your brother making you say all this stuff right now? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:21, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Absolutely none of it Other than the deal. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about him. lol (you can still send hate mail that's fun and I think he kinda hates you tho) NutikTehWolfTalk 22:27, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Because the guy who's helped the prick's younger brother avoid permabans for doing dumb shit should totally give two fucks what the numbskull who sits around and beats his meat to women eight hours a day and makes penis jokes without irony thinks, am I right? DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:29, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ...You know he's gay, right? NutikTehWolfTalk 22:32, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :Oh. Interesting. I don't care if he's gay or not, if he's a prick, he's a prick. So reword that to beating his meat to guys eight hours a day. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:33, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Still, could we do something about my ban glitch? It'd be so much easier getting this done on chat. NutikTehWolfTalk 22:35, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:36, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I blocked you for ten seconds and let it expire. Try it now. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:38, February 23, 2015 (UTC) *sigh* It didn't work. Should maybe I go over to the main wikia and ask about it? NutikTehWolfTalk 22:44, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :I have no idea mate. Wikia servers are slow. Get off of it for a while and come back later. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Tried going to wiki central chat, and nobody helped. wonderful... And yeah, I don't think the ban will get better any time soon. Can we chat on SR FR for a while until it gets better? NutikTehWolfTalk 23:41, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea, mate. I tried all sorts of things but it didn't work. Servers must be slow. I have no idea what's making it do otherwise. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:02, February 24, 2015 (UTC) SR FR works fine for me, may we discuss it better there? NutikTehWolfTalk 00:11, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Sadly I really can't do that. I don't even know where that site is and even if I did I'd rather not bother with going there. I have no idea. Everything says you're unblocked. Restart your computer. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:28, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I have given it a while and restarted my computer, still no dice. It's obviously something with the server. *sigh* I wish it wasn't doing this. if it wasn't for my bro, I'd still be in chat... NutikTehWolfTalk 01:18, February 24, 2015 (UTC) *sigh* I'ma try contacting wikia again. Let's just hope they can resolve this... NutikTehWolfTalk 20:06, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I wish there was something I could do to help you. I will probably keep spamming your bro's tumblr, and that is probably not that important... Fire InThe HoleTalk 20:13, February 24, 2015 (UTC) I have another chat here http://fr.stickrangerfr.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Chat so that way I at least won't be alone..? c: NutikTehWolfTalk 20:17, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Loody lood I wish that trick worked, sadly it didn't ;^; NutikTehWolfTalk 23:01, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Le rewrite Seeing as you want to rewrite your character thing, I am more than happy to look at things if you want. I know demmes says "We'll see", but I want to help if you want me to. Moreover I don't have too many things to do at the moment, so I have enough time. Fire InThe HoleTalk 20:22, March 11, 2015 (UTC) About that old thing I was thinking about this for a while. I intend to take a new attempt at that old story we once started, but this time, no other characters. I thought I'd let you know so you can tell me what you think. If you have time and feel like it, you can write again. I still have a backup of the old thing, by the way. Fire InThe HoleTalk 09:56, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I was considering it. We don't need to use the old one, though. We need to do a revamp, and I have some other ideas too. Maybe we should discuss on chat for ideas? NutikTehWolfTalk 21:48, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. Congratulations! Congratulations! -ZoshiX Congratulations! -Ludicrine Congratulations! -HankGuideDude Congratulations! -DMSwordsmaster Congratulations! -Look-a-troopa Congratulations! -Samuel17 Congratulations! -Waddle D33 (03:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) NOTE According to Jrparrish in chat, this user is currently having internet problems. Thusly, your pets are now safe and secure. You should thank him later. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:10, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Nutik Here's Your Birthday Gift Here's Your Birthday Gift Nutik Nutikmanium Is Made Of Nutikmanium Which Has Similar Powers To NutikTehWolf It's For You Nutik Josewong (talk) 23:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Finally Got Chat JS To Work Nutik I Finally Got Chat JS To Work! To Use It Just Copy My JS From My JS Page!Josewong (talk) 21:23, March 13, 2016 (UTC)